


Returning To Earth

by EmeraldLight



Series: Kaxel Chronicles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: ***On hiatus until further notice. Please accept my apologies. I only have the will to work on things when they actually get attention (I'm needy like that) and OCs just don't get attention**More adventures in the Kaxel universe! Here are several different scenarios where Keith returns to earth and is reunited with his husband.
Relationships: Keith/Original Male Character
Series: Kaxel Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627846
Kudos: 5





	Returning To Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, none of these chapters are linked. Each chapter is a different scenario where the Paladins return to Earth and Keith and Axel are reunited. My mind came up with so many options and I couldn't avoid writing them all out.

Earth. They were returning to Earth. Keith watched as Lance, Pigdge, and Hunk all but threw themselves out of the Jeep, eager to see their families. Allura and Coran were next, followed by Shiro, and finally, Keith. The dark haired young man wasn’t sure what he was coming home to. None of them knew if their families were okay, or if they had fallen during the war, and the idea of not seeing Axel’s smiling face made his stomach queasy.

Looking around as he dropped down out of the Jeep, Keith scanned the small crowd that had gathered to welcome the Paladins to Earth, and to the Garrison. He watched as Pidge threw herself into her parents arms, and how Lance was nearly smothered by his impressively large family. He also saw as Hunk’s family was no where to be seen, Shiro setting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Not immediately seeing Axel, Keith felt his heart begin to beat faster. He could see Shiro greeting Commander Iverson while at the same time, slyly looking around in an effort to see his ex-boyfriend, Adam.

“Keith.” Shiro had turned, waving a hand at his younger brother. When Keith realized he was being flagged down, he lifted an eyebrow in question. Shiro grinned and motioned in a direction behind Iverson, and Keith’s eyes finally fell on a head of white blonde hair. Stormy blue-grey eyes found bi-chromial green and brown and a smile formed. Axel darted forward before Keith could move, weaving around the Garrison members and nearly shoving Commander Iverson completely aside as he flung himself against his husband, wrapping his arms and legs around Keith. He clung to Keith tightly, burying his face into Keith’s neck as he mumbled words that Keith couldn’t make out.

Faintly aware of eyes turning towards them, Keith turned away from the crowd and walked a few steps away, moving behind the Jeep and gently resting Axel’s backside on the rear bumper. Calloused hands gently cupped the blonde’s cheek, his thumbs brushing away the tears that had escaped his eyes.

“You’re home…” Axel sniffled, bottom lip trembling. Keith moved one hand up to stroke his fingers through the shockingly short, close cropped blonde hair he loved so much.

“You’re hair…”

“Long hair is a pain in the war,” Axel told him, leaning into the hand that was cupping his cheek. “Resources are always in short supply and it was just… easier this way.” Keith hadn’t ever seen his husband without his signature long hair, Axel having had waist length hair when he had vanished into space.

“Do you hate it?”

“Fuck, Axel,” Keith sighed, pulling the blonde tightly against him once again. “I could never hate it. I could never hate you. I love you. Fuck, I missed you so much.” He had no doubt that others were looking, coming around the Jeep to find him, but he didn’t care, lifting Axel’s chin once more and pressing their lips together. He had technically only been gone for three years (thanks to his time in the Quintessence field), but Axel had been without him for four years, and both tried desperately to convey their feelings through the kiss.

“Keith,” Shiro cleared his throat. Axel broke the kiss first, blushing faintly as he laid eyes on his older brother before he scrambled to be let down from the Jeep bumper. Keith stepped aside as Axel hugged Shiro tightly, smiling simply at the sight of the boy he loved more than anything else in the universe.

“Oh, Shiro… Your arm…” Axel’s breath caught as he realized his brother had been injured, gently trailing his fingers over Shiro’s shoulder and down to where his arm had been severed. Shiro assured him that he was okay, informing both males that they were being asked to step indoors.

“Shiro, there’s something you need to know,” Axel spoke softly as they walked, reaching out to lace his fingers with Keith’s. “It… Shiro…” When the blonde found himself stumbling over his words, Axel decided it would be easier to just show him. The three (because Axel wasn’t letting go of Keith until he absolutely had to) made their way deeper into the base, Axel ignoring the momentarily questioning looks of his commanding officer before Iverson understood what was going on.

As they stepped up to the wall of names, Axel gripped Keith’s hand a little tighter and stepped close against his husband’s side. As he whispered in Keith’s ear, Shiro came to understand what had happened.

Adam was dead.

“I’m so sorry, Shiro…” Axel’s voice remained quiet, betraying the emotions that threatened to spill out of him. He knew that Adam had broken up with Shiro before the Kerberos mission, but that didn’t make the pain any less intense.

Shiro turned towards the two young men he thought of as brothers, sadness evident in his eyes. He had barely held out his arm before Axel was once more hugging him, Keith following along with a small squeak of surprise. Shiro held the two as best he could, hugging them tightly against his chest.

“At least I still have you two,” he told them, absently stroking Axel’s head. “I brought Keith home and at least one of my family members survived this stupid, stupid war.”

*****

Axel couldn’t believe the war was finally over. They had lost more people than anyone wanted to admit, but it was finally over. The blonde watched the presentation of awards to the Paladins and important Garrison soldiers from his place in an uncomfortable hospital bed. Despite not really having any real part in the battle, he had still managed to get injured while hiding out with others on the Atlas. With his left leg broken in three places - ankle, tibia, and femur, the blonde was bed ridden for the next few months. Metal pins and plates would ensure that Axel was never going to easily pass through a metal detector ever again.

“Hey beautiful.” Axel let out a surprised squeal, jumping enough that pain lashed through his leg, causing him to whimper.

“Shit, Axel, I’m sorry.” Keith made his way into the room, carrying flowers in one hand and reaching out to press the morphine drip button with the other.

“I’m still watching you on TV,” Axel frowned, his eyes squinting first from the pain and then from the burn of the morphine passing into his vein. Why did no one talk about how morphine burns?!

“There’s a delay,” Keith smiled, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Axel’s head before he placed the flowers down on the table. “I didn’t stick around longer than I had to. My place is here, with you.” Axel curled his fingers around the collar of Keith’s jacket, pulling his husband close for a proper kiss. He knew that Keith was only sticking around because of his injury, but there hadn’t been time to discuss it yet.

“Has your mom left yet?”

“Not yet, she’s… uh… well…”

“Waiting for you,” Axel nodded. “I figured. You know Shiro is going to be staying on Earth, right? He can take care of me while you go handle all that crazy Galra stuff.” Keith sat himself down in the chair beside Axel’s bed, lacing their fingers. Luckily this hand wasn’t the one sporting the IV that was managing his lover’s pain.

“I know you, Keith. The Galra Empire is something that’s incredibly important to you,” Axel smiled, squeezing Keith’s hand gently. “You can use the New Altea Teluduv to pop back and forth, maybe once a month? You’ll be in the area, after all.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. You’re going to help the Empire recover, they can’t do it without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed my work, please leave a kudos or a comment.


End file.
